Option Three
by YoominC16
Summary: Zack thinks about gift ideas for John after he gave up his title shot to help him get his at TLC. His thoughts are quickly interrupted. Zack Ryder/John Cena Slash! Complete!


**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Superstars mention in this piece. They are owned by WWE and their respective parties. This is purely a work of fiction._**

* * *

><p>Zack closed his eyes as the water cascaded down his face from the showerhead, washing away the evidence of the grueling battles he had with Mark Henry and John Cena earlier that night. This reminded Zack that he needed to get something nice for John. A little token of appreciation for giving up his spot in the main event so he could have his second chance at Ziggler.<p>

Zack thought quietly to himself as he scrubbed his body clean.

_What does John like? He likes cars but I damn well know I can't afford to buy him a car. Maybe I can get him a model car? No, that's stupid. He's not some little kid. He is a grown man…he doesn't want a model car. Model car…why did I even think of that?_

Zack was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone trying to unlock his shower stall door from the outside.

_Maybe I can get him some clothes? Everyone appreciates some new clothes...yeah. I could get him some new jean shorts…but its winter so that won't work. I could get a sports sweatshirt. Maybe some pants. Does he even wear pants?_

Zack still didn't hear the person outside the stall that had, now, unlocked the stall door and entered the shower stall, locking the door behind him.

_I know what I can get him. I can get him some shoes. Yep, some shoes. I think he likes Nike and Reebok. I can get him some shoes; just gotta figure out what size he wears…I can probably ask arou-._

"What The Fuck!" Zack was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he felt a strong arm wrap around his midsection. He tired to move away from the man but the grip was just too strong. The man pulled him closer to his chest and Zack fought harder to get away.

"Hey, He-." Zack was about to yell for help when the man's hand covered his mouth.

"Hey Zack, man, calm down it's just me." The man removed his hand from Zack's mouth.

"Cena! What the fuck, Bro?" Zack started. "Don't scare me like that bro and why are you holding me so close, so tight?" Zack asked as he tried to move away from John, using the water as a type of lubricant to slip away.

John pulled Zack back to his chest. "Because." John started, blowing his hot breath on Zack neck. "Earlier tonight, I gave up something to help you so right now, you give up something to help me." John finished and rubbed his hardened cock against Zack's hot ass and then grabbed a handful of it with his free hand.

Zack shivered at the contact. There was no denying that John Cena was a hunk of a man. With a body to die for, blue eyes so clear that you could swim in them, and dimples that could make a room stop, Zack knew that he wouldn't be able to resist John's tempting offer. Zack didn't want this to be a one-time thing though. He didn't just want to be a name scratched of in John Cena's book. He had liked John for quite some time now. He's the reason Zack started all of this Broski stuff was so John would notice him. Now, that John finally looked at him, he didn't want his eyes for just one night.

"If I do this." Zack started. "If I let you have this." Zack says and rubs his ass against Cena's cock, earning a moan from the chain gang commander. "What happens tomorrow?"

John kissed Ryder's neck before he answered. "Depends on what you want." John started. "Option one: This could be a one time thing and tomorrow we could act like this never happened and go back to being buds. Option two: If you like it, and believe me you will, we could become fuck buddies and I could fuck you every night or." John kissed Zack's shoulder. "Option three: We could take this thing one step further, you could become my boyfriend and I could make love to you every night." John unwrapped his arm from around Zack's waist and wrapped his hand around Zack's hardening member and started to stroke.

Zack threw his head back and laid it on John's broad shoulder. Zack's mouth slightly parted as John's stroked his cock.

"I could make you feel good, feel like this, every night." John said while taking his thumb and sliding it over the head of Zack's member before going back to his usual slow strokes.

Zack moaned in response. His head was so cloudy that he couldn't think of a better response. He was enjoying this hand job way too much but he wanted more.

"John." Zack moaned out.

"Yeah baby." John answered.

"Fuck me please."

John smirked. "I just hope after this." John said into Zack's ear. "You pick the right option."

In on swift motion, John released Zack's manhood, turned him around and threw him up against the other wall in the shower stall.

Zack looked at John for the first time since this little ordeal had started. Zack started to look Cena up and down and noticed the large organ between John's legs. The thought of that being inside of him made his lips curl up into a smirk. Zack looked back up at Cena's face and saw him licking his lips.

"Like what you see?"

John didn't answer. Instead, he just walked towards him, grabbed Zack's hips and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Zack wrapped his arms around John's neck, pulling in closer.

John bit Zack's bottom lip, making the ultimate broski gasp, allowing John to slid his tongue inside of Ryder's mouth. Zack moaned as he felt John's tongue sliding along side his. Zack didn't even attempt to fight for dominance in the kiss. He knew he would loose so he would just let John have his way with him.

John moved from his mouth to kiss his chin, then his neck and then down to his chest before latching on the Zack's left nipple. John's swirled his tongue around the harden bud before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment. Zack moaned in approval.

John kissed down Zack's body until he was eye level with Zack's cock. John looked up at Zack. His cheeks were red, mouth parted, and his breathing had sped up.

Zack looked down at John. He couldn't take this anymore. He needed John to do something to him, touch him, lick him, suck him…anything.

John kissed the tip before opening his mouth and closing it around Zack's cock. John wrapped his hand around the base of Zack's cock and sucked the swollen tip. John let his tongue slide over the slit as he sucked.

"Oh God." Zack moaned out. No one had ever made him feel like this from just a blowjob. He was hot all over and he felt like he was ready to bust.

Before Zack knew it, John had removed his hand and swallowed all of Zack's cock. Water ran down them as John swallowed around Zack's cock before bobbing his head on the harden member, earning very sluttish moans from Zack. John smirked around Zack's dick; he would pick the right option.

"Oh fuck…shit." Zack moaned. The Undertaker would have been jealous if he had seen how Zack's eyes rolled into the back of his head from the pleasure he was receiving. "I'm gonna cum."

John released his mouth from Zack's cock and stood up. "Not yet." He said before placing his lips on top of Zack's. John reached around Zack's body and placed a finger at Zack's tight hole. He rubbed his finger in a circle and teased his tight hole.

"Don't tease." Zack moan through the kiss.

John broke the kiss. "Turn around."

Zack turned around and put his hands on the tiled wall to brace himself.

Using the water as lubricant, John pushed two of his fingers inside of Zack's heat.

"Ah." Zack hissed out.

"Relax baby." John said and kissed Zack's nice. "Imma make you feel real good." John kissed his neck again before moving his fingers, thrusting in and out of Zack.

The uncomfort and the pain quickly turned into pleasure for Zack. Zack moved his hips, trying to push back on those amazing fingers.

"Oh John, right there…right there." Zack yelled as John hit his prostate. John added a third finger before plowing and pushing against Zack's prostate again.

"Ah, Ah right there John." Zack moaned. Zack tried to hold on to the wall but that didn't work. He looked up and saw the shower head so he latched on to that.

"You ready for more?" John asked, hoping he would say yes. He needed to be inside of Ryder.

"Yeah, ah, fuck me."

John quickly removed his fingers and lined himself up with Zack's entrance.

"No turning back."

"John please."

John didn't say anything and with one swift motion, John had buried all of his cock deep inside of Zack.

Zack gripped the shower head tighter as pain flashed through his body. With the water hitting his face, Zack couldn't tell if he was tearing up or if it was the water hitting his face.

John stayed still until Zack started rolling his hips. John started to thrust into Zack, trying to find his prostate again.

Zack gripped the shower head harder. He gripped it so hard that he thought he was going to break it but he didn't care. John thrusting into his felt too good, it was too much pleasure for him to handle, but damn did his love it.

"John, fuck, right there." Zack yelled as John thrust into his prostate.

"You like that baby?" John said, thrusting hard.

"Yea-Ah, cu- I'm cumming." Zack moan. It didn't take long after that for Zack to cum. Zack felt his balls tighten and the butterfly feeling in his stomach. John thrust a few more time.

"John!" Zack yelled as he came. White lines landed on the titled wall in front of him. Zack's knees buckled but John caught him and continue to thrust.

John's thrust started to become erratic and harder but hitting his prostate each time.

"Oh God, I think I'm going to cum again." Zack moaned as he felt that familiar feeling in his stomach again.

"Then come with me baby." John grunted. John thrust some more before he felt himself beginning to come undone.

"John, fuck." Zack screamed as he came for the second time, adding white lines to the tiled wall in front of him.

"Zack, Ah!" John grunted as he came inside of Zack. He slumped against Zack's back before regaining his composure and pulling out of Zack. He watched as his sticky white cum dripped down Zack's leg.

Zack turned around to look at Cena, still holding onto the showerhead because of his shaky legs.

"Option three." Zack said breathlessly.

John grabbed his hips and kissed him again. "I knew you'd pick the right choice."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


End file.
